Harry Potter's Golden Rule
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War: Harry is finally free of Dumbledore's manipulations, and reaches for the happiness he was always denied! Starts with Canon Pairings but that changes very quickly.


**Story TITLE**: Harry Potter's Golden Rule

**PART**: 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**:  .uk/harem  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY**: Post War, a cynical Harry decides to take what he is being offered.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY**: Lots of Women  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Starts Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria, becomes Harry/Multi  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 7,659  
**SPOILERS**: Canon Through Deathly Hallows, except for the Epilogue  
**WARNINGS**: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. There will be some Ginny and Ron bashing in the story, but not a tremendous amount.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This is going to be a bit different from my other stories, to start with, Harry is a good bit more cynical than he usually is, and, to be blunt, more than a trifle misogynistic, at least at the beginning of the story. Also, this story starts post war, and starts with the canon pairings, and that includes Ron/Hermione. I know that is a deal breaker for a lot of readers, and I'm sorry, but the story I'm telling requires it.

**Casting Note:** Astoria is played by Jenna-Louise Coleman

January the 22nd, 2000 is the day that Harry Potter, the so called 'Boy Who Lived' finally died. He had destroyed Voldemort almost two years before, and settled down with a girl he thought he loved, giving her the storybook wedding and lavish lifestyle she seemed to expect. For a few weeks, he was happy, or so he told himself, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to life than this? He was only 18 for Merlin's sake! If he had been thinking clearly, he would have realized he was far too young to be getting married, let alone to a girl who, if he thought of her at all, was mainly as Ron's little sister for most of the time he knew her.

It was shortly after they were married, that he realized what a horrendous mistake he had made. Ginny, for all her flirtatious nature, was extremely prudish in the bedroom, refusing to let him go down on her, let alone give him a knobber, and the row they had when he had suggested buggering her left the two of them not speaking to each other for days. That was also the last time that the two of them had had sex, and Harry was, quite frankly, nearly climbing the walls from frustration. He'd taken to masturbating on a daily basis, but it just wasn't the same.

He had considered taking one or more of the women up on their offers, but he wanted to avoid the 'kiss and tell' stories that Rita was still peddling, at least at first. Later on, after he came to an arrangement with Rita, something still held him back, some feeling that he wasn't supposed to be happy, he'd been miserable most of his life, so why should things be different now? So he just suffered in silence, and buried himself in his work in the Auror department.

That was where he was when a figure stepped up to his desk. He glanced up from the report he was working on in barely concealed irritation, and looked at the woman standing in front of him. He recognized her, of course, even though she had been a couple of years behind him, and in a different house. In fact, she (and her older sister) had started in more than a few of his wank fantasies in the past. Pasting a polite smile on his face, he said, "Mrs Malfoy, what can I do for you? If you are here dropping off your husbands bribes, oh! Excuse me, I meant 'donations', I'm afraid you are in the wrong office. The Wizengamot offices are on Level Eight. Do you require an escort?"

The attractive brunette smiled thinly, "Charming as ever, Lord Potter, but no. This has to do with something I recently discovered, and thought to bring to your attention, since it affects you as well."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really, Mrs Malfoy, I wasn't aware that you and I were part of the same social circle, so how could something affect both of us?"

She didn't respond to his gibe, which intrigued him slightly, and she said, "It would be easier to show you, if you can spare 20 minutes from your oh so busy day? I promise you that it will be information that you want to know, and after that, you and I can talk."

He refused to back down from the challenge in her eyes, and stood up from his desk. Wandlessly summoning his cloak, he said, "All right, you've got 20 minutes to get my interest, or I will toss you in the holding cells for filing a frivolous complaint!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when he said, "Time is wasting Mrs Malfoy, so get moving." He was more than slightly tempted to slap her on her pert arse as she turned and walked out the door, but restrained himself, on the off chance that this might actually be something worthwhile.

After telling Ron that he would be out for a while, he followed Astoria down the stairs and into the atrium of the building. He glanced over and saw the rebuilt Statue of Magical Brethren, and had to suppress his sneer, it had been rebuilt exactly as it was before it was destroyed in the battle at the end of his 5th year. Astoria must have noticed his reaction, and smiled slightly, "You would think that nothing changed, wouldn't you? Of course, if my dear husband has his way, that may become more true than you would like."

Before he could ask her exactly what she meant by that, Draco's wife had tossed floo powder into the flames and called out "The Leaky Cauldron" and walked through the flames, disappearing. He waited until the flames turned their normal colors and did the same, managing to keep his feet when he stepped out of the fireplace into the crowded pub. He looked around and saw Astoria standing by the stairs leading up to the guest rooms, no sign of the soot from the fire to be found. Almost in spite of himself, he couldn't help but admire the figure that had always been hidden by her Hogwarts robes. He glanced up from admiring her arse and saw her looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face, although he could see the glimmer of amusement in her hazel eyes.

After casting a silencing spell on herself and gesturing for him to do that same, she lead the way up to the hallway at the top of the stairs. She walked down the hall until she stopped at the door to Room 213, which was, ironically enough, the room where he had stayed before his third year. Hearing a womans voice moaning in pleasure, he paled as he realized exactly what was going on! Frowning, he dropped his wand into his hand, determined to burst in and hex whoever was there straight into St Mungo's, only to find his wrist gripped in a surprisingly strong grip, and looked up at Astoria, who leaned in close and said, "Don't bother, I have a much better vengeance in mind for the two of them."

Drawing her own wand, she tapped it on the frame of a painting next to the door, and the painting faded away, giving them both an unrestricted view of Ginny and Draco naked and entwined on the bed. He stared in disbelief at the two of them, before turning aside and walking to the end of the hallway. Pulling a galleon coin out of his pocket, he tapped it with his wand and waited a few minutes, until there was the tell tale pop of Apparition, and Rita Skeeter was in front of him.

"Hello Rita, how would you like to earn 1,000 galleons?"

Rita grinned, "I do so love the way you start conversations, Lord Potter, what do you need?"

"I have a story for you, and I think that your editors will find it interesting. You see, I'm going to be filing for divorce this afternoon, on grounds of adultery and attempted line theft against Ginevra Molly Potter and Draco Abraxus Malfoy, and, if you will go down to where Mrs Astoria Malfoy is standing, you will be able to see the evidence with your own eyes!"

Her grin turned into a smirk, "So, finally got tired of the professional virgin? Does that mean you're open to giving me a tumble? Told you a couple of years ago that I wouldn't write it up, and I meant it."

He chuckled, "Give it a few days for the shite-storm to die down, and I'll give you a call, we can discuss it."

"Looking forward to it, but, now, I've got a job to do." She walked down the hall toward Astoria, and took a long look through the portrait, to ensure that she had all the important details before turning to Astoria and snickered, "He really doesn't have much to keep a woman satisfied, does he?"

The brunette smirked, "Not even close, but I'm planning on trading up as soon as the divorce is filed. But that's not for publication yet. I'll tell you when, it will only be a day or so. That one will be worth 500 galleons for you."

By that time, Astoria had canceled the spell on the portrait and they walked back to where Harry was waiting. Rita smiled at both of them, saying, "It's a pleasure doing business with you, but I need to get back to the Prophet and get to work on the article." Turning to look directly at Harry, she said, "I'll need to submit the article by 6:30 to make sure it gets into tomorrows papers, so let me know if anything changes before then, okay?"

Harry nodded, and after Rita left, he turned to Astoria and said, "Okay, I'll admit you are right, that was something I needed to know. Not that I necessarily wanted to know it, of course, but better to know than not. Now, you mentioned a vengeance that would be much more satisfying than hexing your husband's bits off? I've got some ideas of my own for both of them, so we should see if they can work together."

She smirked, "I'm pleased to hear you say that, Lord Potter, in fact, I was planning a conversation like that and came prepared. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a door key. Walking further down the hall, she unlocked another door, and stepped inside, waiting for him to join her. He stepped into the room and looked around, a bit disappointed to see that it was set up as a meeting room, and not a bedroom, apparently her ideas of vengeance and his weren't quite the same, because when she had mentioned vengeance, he had thought a little tit for tat was in the cards, and it wasn't to be, damn it!

Once the door closed behind them, she chuckled and said, "Lord Potter, you really need to work on your Occlumency, you've been broadcasting your thoughts practically since we left your office. And don't worry, while it won't happen quite yet, there is quite a bit of 'tit for tat' in the plans." He blushed slightly, but brightened at the implied promise in her words.

Taking one of the chairs at the table, he said, "It sounds like our plans might mesh quite well, at least in general. Here is what I'm thinking, I'm going to be filing for divorce from Ginny today, and naming Draco in attempted line theft, which won't be a problem since our pensieve memories will be more than enough proof for the Ministry. And, since I know that Rita is going to make a point to mention that Draco is hung like a baby ferret, I'm going to rub his nose in it. Once your divorce is is completed, I'm planning to register you as my Mistress. Now, whether you actually perform those duties is subject to negotiation, but it will send a signal to the rest of the families that I won't be trifled with."

She smiled, "It seems we have similar ideas on vengeance, Lord Potter. My plans are very similar to yours, although I also want to destroy Draco financially as well as humiliate him in society. Granted, it won't happen overnight, but eventually I want to see the bastard dead or in Azkaban for what he's done, both during the war and afterward. I was originally going to give an interview to the Prophet after I divorced him, but you took care of that already. And, speaking of that, how did you manage to get Rita Skeeter in your pocket? I'm sure there is a story there. But that's a story for another day, I think. What's important is the story will be all over the papers tomorrow morning, and the whole country will know what the two of them have done. That way, when the papers show that I have been registered as your Mistress, and I was already planning on offering that to you, the sheep won't bat an eyelash."

His smile matched hers, "Of course, we can also mention that Ginny has been refusing to perform her wifely duties for quite a while, and so she is in violation of her marriage bond, and that I hadn't bothered to call her on it, because she wasn't very good even when she was fulfilling her duties. I'm sure I can get statements from her prior lovers to attest to that."

Astoria was getting excited and leaned forward in her chair, "That will raise the question of why, if she's such a dead arse, was Draco wasting his time with her, and I will be happy to point out that he was an absolutely dreadful lover, with less imagination than your average Dementor. And, as long as you live up to expectations, I will be delighted to allude to your superior bedroom skills in the appropriate places."

He looked at her for a long moment, and started laughing, deep booming belly laughs of honest amusement that had her looking at him curiously until he got himself under control. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he said, "I think we have a plan, Mrs Malfoy, and I'll admit, I'm looking forward to seeing Draco become a laughing stock, and my dear ex-wife losing everything."

Growing serious, he continued, "But, now we need to talk about my expectations if you are to fulfill the role of my Mistress. You will not be allowed any inhibitions, if I want to lick your pussy until you scream yourself raw from the pleasure, I'm going to do it! And I'm expecting you to suck me off on a regular basis, and when I get the urge, I'm going to put you over my knee, flip your skirt up, pull down your knickers and spank your arse until it's as red as a Weasley's hair, and then I'm going to stretch you out and stick my cock in your tight little hole while you bite on a pillow to keep from screaming! I may even bring a girl home some night, and you will be expected to show her just as much attention as you show me. Do you think you can live with that?"

She hadn't said anything while he was speaking, but she quickly started squirming in her seat, and a flush climbed from the front of her robes while her breathing started coming quicker and quicker before she managed to say, in a strained voice, "Lord Potter, if don't you get us out of here, I'm going to jump you right here and now, and that would ruin everything! I will give you my oath, I am more than willing to enthusiastically do all those things, and even more! In fact, if you just want a threesome with another girl, I know several who would jump at the idea, and can be guaranteed to be discreet. But we can talk about that later, lets get out of here before I lose what's left of my self control."

_**Two Hours Later**_

_**Harry's Flat **_

_**Hogsmeade**_

The trip to the Ministry went exactly as they expected, and they stopped at Gringotts to move their money around, and remove Ginny and Draco's access from their accounts before Harry sent Kingsley an owl that he had personal business to attend to and was taking the rest of the day off. With that done, Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, apparating them in front of a building in Hogsmeade. He didn't say a word, just took her hand and pulled her into the building and up a flight of steps, stopping at a plain wooden door.

The door had barely closed behind them when Harry had her pinned up against the door, kissing her fiercely, a wandless switching spell removing all their clothing and leaving it piled on the floor at their feet. Pulling her legs apart, he ran his hand over her pussy, finding it already wet, and plunged two fingers into her. She moaned in pleasure as he fingered her, her nails digging into his back. He pulled his fingers out, and, breaking the kiss, slid the fingers into her mouth, grinning as she licked her juices from his hand with obvious pleasure. Dropping his hands, he gripped her arse and lifted her up, so he was lined up with her entrance, and slid forward, burying himself inside her.

Her eyes shot open as he entered her, and she breathed, "Merciful Merlin! I'm gonna love this!" That was the last coherent sound to come out of her mouth for quite a while, as she was busy enjoying the feeling of being filled for the first time in her nineteen years. She barely noticed when he pulled her away from the door and carried her to his bedroom, other than to realize her back was against something different. She wrapped her legs around him as he plunged into her, stretching her far beyond even her biggest toys, and she saw flashes of lightning behind her eyes when he brushed against her nub, making her moan happily against his mouth. He kept pounding into her as the pleasure continued to build, until the dam burst, and the climax that she had been holding back since the Leaky Cauldron finally overwhelmed her and she left her body far behind. Some unknown time later, she came back to herself, to the sound a woman's voice hoarsely encouraging her lover, and she realized with a start it was her own voice, and she opened up her eyes and saw her lover gazing down at her, amusement in his emerald eyes.

"Welcome back, Astoria, enjoying yourself?" He asked with a grin. She just smiled at him, and started moving back against him, but her smile turned to a wince as she realized how sore she was down there.

"Very much, My Lord, but I think I need my pussy needs a break if I'm going to be able to walk when we finish. You're a lot bigger than anything I've had inside me, and it will take some getting used to."

She said, "Of course, I do have other holes you haven't tried yet..."

She hadn't been lying when she told him she was quite happy to have him stretch her and take her arse, she'd enjoyed it a great deal when Pansy or Tracy had used their toys on her in the dorms, and was wanted to find out what the real thing felt like! From the expression on his face, she had a feeling that he was going to make her enjoy it.

The next thing she knew, he had pulled out and rolled her over onto her stomach, a pillow under her hips and his finger rubbing her ring, relaxing it before pushing inside. She felt something from where he was fingering her, and suddenly her ring stretched out, and she felt something warm and wet coating her there. She lifted her head to ask him what he was doing, and saw that there was a mirror directly in front of her, and she could see him kneeling behind her, a look of concentration on his face. When he saw her looking at him, he grinned and said, "It's a spell I found, stretches, lubricates and completely cleans you out back there, been using it for a while, works a treat!"

She grinned, "Considerate as always, aren't you, My Lord? Now, I think I'm read, so go ahead and shag my arse!"

"As you wish," he grinned, and she felt the head press against her as he gripped her hips. She shut her eyes as he pushed into her, and bit her lip to keep from crying out, it felt even better than when Pansy or Tracy did her, he was so much firmer and warmer than their toys, and he must have done something else back there, because she was feeling sensations that she had never felt before, sending bursts of pleasure all through her body!

Harry grinned happily as Astoria took him all the way inside her arse without complaint, and really seemed to be enjoying herself. He was intrigued by her constant use of Lord Potter, and My Lord, though, wondering if it was just an affectation, or her way of showing submission to him? He certainly wasn't going to complain either way, but it did raise some interesting possibilities for the future. And he was really looking forward to seeing if she would really bring over a girl they could share. He'd had threesomes in the past, before he got married.

He'd gotten a letter from Sirius after his will was read, with a letter of introduction to the Madame of a brothel in muggle London, but he didn't get the opportunity to visit until after Tom was dead. But once he had the chance, he was a frequent visitor, and he had discovered how damned much fun sex could be! That was partly why Ginny had been such a disappointment to him, he had no problem with her being inexperienced, and he was more than willing to teach her, but she refused to even consider the ideas. He had really started to hate Molly Weasley when Ginny would tell him that she had been taught 'proper witches' didn't do those things, and if he loved her, he wouldn't ask her to do them.

Astoria's moans brought him back to what he was doing, and he decided to test his idea. Putting a bit of his magic in his voice, he said, "Astoria! Look at me!" She immediately lifted her head and locked her eyes on his in the mirror, and he said, "Finger yourself, I want to see how many times you can cum while I am taking your arse!"

He heard her murmur, "Yes Lord" as she slid one arm under her body, and started rubbing herself. Pushing things a little further, "Do you like that, little girl, do you like it when your Master tells you what to do, while I'm shagging your naughty arse?"

He thought he may have pushed things a little too far when he saw her eyes shoot open in the mirror, but then he saw the happiness there, and she clearly said, "I love it, My Lord! Your cock feels so wonderful in my arse, and you can have me whenever you want! I'm yours, any time, any place, any where!"

He chuckled, "You don't want to be my Mistress do you, little girl? You want to wear a concubine collar, to show the whole world who owns you, isn't that right?"

Harry watched in the mirror as she blushed bright red, and gasped as she climaxed, picturing herself in his collar. "We can talk about that in the morning, little girl, I want you clear headed, not out of your mind with lust. But now, enjoy the feelings I'm giving you, and know that you belong to me, and I will never let another man touch you!"

Astoria's mind was whirling, 'how had he read her so quickly? She'd never even told Pansy or Tracy about her fantasies, and they'd been having sex together for 3 years! She had originally planned on just shagging him once and rubbing Draco's nose in it, but the casual use of wandless magic, and the barely contained power in him had drawn her in, like a moth to a flame, and she knew that he could give her what she wanted so badly. She'd already cum more in the last hour or so than she had in the entire time she was with Draco, and she wasn't willing to give that up!

She felt him speed up his thrusts in her arse, and started rubbing herself furiously, wanting to cum at the same time as he flooded her rear, and it was a close thing, but she managed it, she's been having a series of mini-orgasms practically since he had pushed into her, and his commands just made it even better! She was reveling in the waves of pleasure crashing through her when she felt him pulse inside her and his seed splashed inside her. Astoria gave a little whine of displeasure when she felt him pull out, and roll over onto the bed next to her. He put his arm over her and held her close, stroking her body as she enjoyed the afterglow.

Sometime later, she heard him say, "We probably ought to get cleaned up and dressed and inform Draco and Ginny that they're being divorced. And, unfortunately, I have to inform her family of the reasons for it. Not something I'm really looking forward to, how about you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, he can read about it in the newspaper tomorrow for all I care."

"Fair enough, but you might want to make sure all your belongings are out of the house first, it wouldn't surprise me if the ickle Ferret had a temper tantrum and tried to destroy your things." He chuckled, "At least he won't threaten to go crying to Lucius anymore, since dear daddy got his last kiss from a Dementor."

"Hmm, that's a good point. Do you mind if I call a couple of my elves here? They can bring my things to me with no problem."

"Not at all, I'm going to go take a shower, and you can join me if you like when you finish."

_**Later that night**_

_**Harry's Flat**_

Astoria was laying in bed reading when she heard the floo activate, and she heard Harry moving around in the front room. Getting out of bed, she walked out, still naked and sat down on the couch, watching him. He smiled sadly at her, and poured her a glass of the same thing he had poured himself, of some dark liquid out of a crystal decanter. Handing her a glass, he paced around the room for a moment or two, before taking a sip and saying, "That was, to put it mildly, unpleasant. I told the whole family that I was divorcing Ginny, and why, but the refused to believe that it could possibly be Ginny's fault. Even when I showed them the pensieve memory of her and Draco shagging, they were still making excuses. Well, most of them were, Bill just looked disgusted, but Ron, hell, Ron was the worst of them! Hermione tried to keep him calm, but that didn't work, obviously."

He sat down next to her on the couch, and continued, "Things were said tonight that can't be unsaid, and I'm afraid that any relationship with the Weasley family has gone straight to hell. Especially after I tore into Molly about her prudish attitude about sex that she passed down to her daughter, and if I read the look on Hermione's face correctly, to her sons as well. That was enough to bring out Volcano Molly, and it just got uglier from there. And then the fun really started when Ginny showed up because she couldn't get past the wards at Potter Manor."

He got quiet for a while, sipping his drink, and she didn't say anything, just snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her, and blinked in surprise when his hand landed on her bare breast. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Is that your normal at home wear? If so, I completely approve." he finished with a grin.

She smiled back at him, glad to see him cheering up, and said, "I did tell you, any time, any place, any where, did I not My Lord? I meant what I said, and if you were to offer me a concubine collar I would wear it gladly!"

"We can talk about that in the morning, Astoria, I'm not really clear headed enough for that conversation right now, and it's too important a decision to make when I'm not at my best. So let's talk about something more pleasant. You told me back in the Leaky that you knew a couple of girls who you guaranteed would be discrete if you brought them over. Tell me more,"

She took a sip, and said, "You know a couple of them, I'm sure. Pansy and Tracy were in your year at school, and I've heard both of them moaning your name when they were playing with themselves, or each other, and I've been with both of them, sometimes together, sometimes one at a time for the past three years. Hell, even Daphne has moaned your name a few times, but I was never with her, that would just be too weird for me. Although, if you wanted me to, I'd bring her over as well."

He looked at her sharply, "You'd have sex with your sister if I wanted you to? Do you think she'd be willing as well?"

She laughed, "My Lord, Daphne is even more submissive than I am! She's been dating Blaise Zabini, but isn't very happy about it. In fact, she mentioned that she suspects Blaise is just using her as a cover while he spends his time with Ted Nott."

He grimaced, "Not really a mental image I needed, thank you very much! And, I'll admit, the idea of watching you and Daphne together is quite interesting, but that's something for the future. We still need to get to know each other and get used to each other first. Any other girls in your background?"

She nodded and said, "I think you'll really like this one My Lord, I was only with her a few times before she graduated, but Cho Chang and I got really close, and I know she regrets how things ended between the two of you, and wants to make amends."

He stiffened immediately on hearing about Cho, and he said, "I think I need to get in contact with Miss Chang, I got the feeling she was willing to pick things up when I saw her before the final battle, but Ginny was being bitchy and drove her away."

Astoria smiled, and said, "I can tell you like the idea, My Lord, would you like me to take care of that for you?"

He nodded, and she slid off the couch, opening his legs and pulling his trousers open. He lifted his hips off the couch and slid his trousers and pants off, kicking them to the side and giving her more room to work. He knew he should probably feel guilty about having sex with Astoria so soon after his divorce, but after the way she betrayed him, he didn't feel any guilt at all. In fact, he was looking forward to having other women in his bed, and if he could hurt the Weasley's at the same time, it wouldn't bother him at all!

She was extremely good at sucking him, but he knew that from when she joined him in the shower earlier, and he leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her warm, wet mouth surrounding him. He let his mind wander as he pictured Cho and Astoria kneeling naked before him, passing his cock between themselves, while they fingered each others pussies. He pictured Cho laying face down on his bed while Astoria knelt behind her, licking her pussy and arse, and getting the Chinese girl's rear prepared for him to take, and he grunted, feeling his balls tighten, and he gasped out, "Astoria!" before he let loose, and she started gulping, swallowing everything she could before pulling back, and letting the rest hit her on the face and her chest.

She sat back, gasping for air, and looked up at him, "Wow! What brought that on, My Lord?"

He grinned, "What did you expect, telling me that you and Cho were lovers? I couldn't help but picture the two of you together, and, well, you see what happened!"

"Should I write her? I've heard that she is not having a really good time right now, she's been looking for work, but isn't having any luck. She might be interested in an arrangement with you."

He sat and thought for a couple of minutes, before shaking his head, "No, I think it might be better if I contact her first, I want to find out what her situation is, and why she's having problems getting work. Half the businesses in the Alley, and over half the Ministry departments are needing help, not to mention Gringotts offering loans to start new businesses, there's no reason that I can think of that she wouldn't be able to find a decent job."

He looked up at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that it was nearly 8 o'clock, and, realizing he hadn't eaten since breakfast, said, "Are you hungry? I just realized how long it's been since I've eaten, and I don't think I should be drinking on an empty stomach."

She laughed, "It has been kind of a busy day, hasn't it My Lord, and I could certainly do with something to eat."

Calling Kreacher, Harry introduced Astoria to the old elf, and had him make dinner for the two of them before retiring for the evening. As they were eating, there was a scratching at the window and Harry saw Fleur's owl. Drawing his wand, he opened the window and the owl flew over to the table and perched on the back of a spare chair, holding it's leg out to be relieved of it's letter. He was glad that the envelope was a normal white, not the Howler Red he had been expecting. Scanning it for curses, it came up clean, and he took the envelope from the owl.

Opening it cautiously, he relaxed slightly when he recognized Fleur's handwriting, and started reading.

"_Harry, I just wanted to let you know that, contrary to what you may think, there are some of us who are on your side in this situation, including William! Of course I am with you 100 percent, I never felt that Ginevra was right for you, and couldn't understand why you allowed yourself to marry her. She was far too much her mother's daughter. And you are well aware of my opinion of her! I can only say that it's a good thing that William did not share her antiquated views on proper behavior in the boudoir, but rather, he shares my view, that if it's proper, you are doing it wrong! _

_Of course, now that you are no longer married to the harpy, I have to warn you, Gabrielle will be 17 in a little over a year, and has set her sights on at least bedding you, if not marrying you. She's been in love with you since she was a little girl, I'm sure you understand why._

_Now, I'm going to turn this letter over to William, Hermione is at the door, and I need to find out what she wants."_

The handwriting changed, and the letter continued,

"Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through that shite tonight. Frankly, I think Ginny was being a stupid little girl, and based on what she had to say after you left, if she were my wife, I would have divorced her as soon as she started that 'proper witch' crap! But then, as you said, she spent way too much time with Mum, and, as much as I love her, I think you and I both can agree that my mother has some very strange ideas about how things should be, and isn't willing to accept that she might be wrong. That's one of the reasons I moved out as soon as I left school, she got wind of some of my 'adventures' at Hogwarts, and wasn't amused in the least. Fortunately, when I told Fleur about them, she enjoyed hearing about them quite a bit, and even helped me re-enact them a few times!

What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that I still consider you a brother, and, even more, a friend, and the rest of my family can go suck off a Dementor if they don't like it! And I've already spoken to Charlie, and he is in complete agreement with me, so you don't have to worry about Norbert showing up and eating you. (That was a joke, by the way)

Okay, Fleur is standing here, holding out her hand for the quill, so I'm going to end now."

Fleur's handwriting took over again,

"_Harry, you can add Hermione to those of us who are on your side in this situation, she showed up a few minutes ago, furious with Ronald and the rest of the family, and will be staying with us for a few days, until she can contact her parents in Australia. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the same option of divorcing him that you do, thanks to the laws that have been passed recently. She did say that she will never share a bed with Ronald again, and swore to hex his bits off if he tried to come near her! Personally, I hope he does try something, because I think that pig would be much more tolerable as a eunuch!_

_If you want to stop by tomorrow, we will all be happy to see you, and we can talk things out as adults should. Hermione really wants to see you, she just said that Ron has been stopping her getting into contact with you because of the damned marriage contract. We don't have to worry about that, he and the rest of the family have been removed from the wards here, so they won't be able to disturb us._

_Hope to see you tomorrow_

_Love_

_Fleur"_

Harry sat back, a smile on his face, before handing the letter to Astoria to read. He wiped his face with a napkin and summoned a piece of parchment and his writing gear.

"Fleur, Bill and Hermione;

I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your note, and I will be over tomorrow around 11am? If that's not convenient, please let me know. I'll admit, I wasn't prepared to lose my friendship with Hermione, she is, and has been, far too important to me, and has been since we were eleven years old and I saved her life in a girls bathroom! I'm not too concerned about Ron, he's shown himself to be less than a good friend several times over the years, and he's no longer worth the time I've spent keeping the friendship going. And, Hermione, if you are truly serious about being free and clear of Ron, I may have a solution to your situation. It's not something I'm willing to put in this note, but we can discuss it tomorrow.

Fleur, Bill, thank you for your support, and know that House Potter, such as it at the moment, considers both of you friends, and if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know.

Til Tomorrow

Harry"

Astoria had been reading over his shoulder and said, "Are you planning on using the Life Debt that Hermione owes you?"

"If she's willing, then yes I am, and, truthfully, I'm fairly certain she'll jump at the idea, and then jump me!"

"It sounds like you have intimate knowledge of her, My Lord, do you have stories you'd like to tell?" she asked with a grin."

He grinned back, "You could say that, she and I took each others' virginities during our time away during the war. In fact, other than my first threesome, she was all my firsts, the first girl I had sex with, my first blow-job, the first girl I buggered, and the first pussy I ever licked. She had even mentioned a possible threesome, but then the prat came back and things got real ugly, what with being captured by the Trappers, and then we just didn't have time to pick things up again."

She hesitated for a second, before saying, "Excuse me asking, My Lord, but why didn't you marry her, instead of the dead fish? It sounds like the two of you were far more compatible than either of you are with the people you ended up marrying."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, before saying, "That's a complicated question, but I think I got caught up in Molly and Ginny's expectations, Molly had this really twisted idea for 'One Big Happy Weasley Family' where I would marry Ginny, Hermione would marry Ron, and we'd all live happily ever after under the direction of the world according to Molly. And both Hermione and I were just to worn out from the last seven years to even try to fight it, so we just went along."

Harry continued talking, and she could tell he wasn't talking to her, just thinking out loud. "The more I think about it, something really doesn't seem right about the way both of us rushed into marriage. For Merlin's sake, I wasn't even 18 when I got married, and I wanted a family eventually, but I had planned on taking some time off and just enjoying myself! But other than a few months right after the war, when they were all still dealing with Fred's death, and Hermione's trip to Australia to get her parents, we seem to have been under their thumb ever since!"

"It can't be potions," he mused, "I've been checking everything I didn't prepare myself, ever since that love potion mess Sixth year. Compulsion charms? That's a possibility." Turning to Astoria he said, "Can you check for any charms on me? There were plenty of times to place charms on me, and I didn't think to check."

She nodded and hurried from the room, grabbing her wand. Returning to the kitchen, she scanned him, and with a frown, scanned him again. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm sorry, My Lord, but there are several different charms on you, but I don't recognize them. The only thing I can tell is, they are old, they've been there for a few years at least, and whoever put them on you was extremely powerful. I'd suggest asking Bill to scan you tomorrow, since he is a trained curse breaker, maybe he can tell you more."

"Good idea, thank you!" Taking the letter back, he added a few more lines,

"Bill:

Can you check Hermione for any charms? I was just thinking about how out of character Hermione and I both were acting right after the war, and I had myself scanned. There are several charms on me that we can't identify, other than they are a few years old, and were put on by a powerful wizard. I don't know for certain who put them on me, but my prime suspect is Dumbledore, for reasons that I will explain to you tomorrow if you want. I think we will have a lot to talk about tomorrow, and if you don't mind, there is somebody I want to bring with me. She will be swearing an oath of loyalty so she won't be giving away our secrets."

Tying the letter to the owl's leg, he watched it fly away before he looked at her and said, "Do you have clothing that will pass in the muggle world?"

She looked at him curiously, but nodded and said, "I have a few things that I've worn out before, they should work."

"Good, go get dressed, we are going to a place I know in London to do some shopping." He waited for a few seconds, and said, "I've decided that your throat would look much nicer with a collar!" He smirked as her eyes widened in shock before she shut them and leaned back in her chair, her nipples hard enough to cut glass. He let her ride out her climax before reaching out to pinch her nipple to get her attention, and sending her back to her room. As she got up from her now damp chair, he smacked her on the arse and said, "Leave the bra and knickers behind, you won't need them where we are going."

End Chapter One


End file.
